Six Games
by EmSensei
Summary: Tezuka and Fuji are in a different kind of game.


**6 - 0 **

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is owned by Konomi Takeshi.

Notes: AU, set in high school, shounen ai.

Summary: Tezuka and Fuji are in a different kind of game. Warning: Overly(?) attached Tezuka

* * *

"Stop following me." Fuji said, his tone rising to impatience.

His companion remained to walk along in silence, sent him a quiet glance, and for the third time, tugged Fuji closer as he was leaning towards the edge of the sidewalk. This infuriated Fuji for some reason. He hastened his steps.

But Tezuka's legs, they were long and he was easily catching up with Fuji's pace.

"Are you still mad?"

"Hmph." How dare Tezuka ask after doing _that_ just last week!

Fuji further increased his pace, his strides remaining graceful yet warding him off all the same. The corner of Tezuka's lips hardened. "I see."

And he turned his face away so what Tezuka could glance to is nothing at all. "Okay then, leave me alone now."

"Not until you're home safely." He replied calmly.

"Why do you keep walking me home when I don't want you to? I'm not some weak girl!" The continuous rise in the volume of his voice was starting to attract attention, but his attention was focused on Tezuka and Fuji could not care any less. He was angry.

"It's 8 pm Fuji. As I've recalled, your friend Kikumaru told you in the class earlier to be careful of the stalker who'll attack on your way home."

Ridiculous! "H-How did you know about that?"

"I was just behind you that time so I heard it."

Fuji gave him a suspicious glare and an accusing finger. "Maybe you're that stalker."

Tezuka's face was blank. "I'm walking you home, not stalking."

This seemed to heighten Fuji's anger. How could such a man be so thick and irritatingly honest? No wonder Fuji heard a rumor of him breaking his left arm for stubbornly using it over and over to defeat a certain rival and have his team win the championship of a national tennis tournament. Although somewhere in his mind, Fuji acknowledged that it was an impressive trait of his. Tezuka's perseverance both in studying and tennis has to be admired, but just not this time, not in this not-so-gender-oriented kind of situation.

He was trying not to let the fire spread over his face. He was not and won't be gay. "Leave me alone…" He whispered, but he knew the volume was within Tezuka's reach.

"You've just recovered from a twisted ankle and won't be able to fight back if anything happens."

True. And it still hurt a bit to run and jog. He was thankful when Tezuka miraculously appeared and caught him after Eiji pounced on him and accidentally fell down the stairs—or else his face might have been shattered too. It was all Eiji's fault…

Fuji made a long huff. He didn't feel much energy to argue anymore. He could see defeat coming near across the street. "Hey, I have a pepper spray." He gave a smug look upon remembering. _And one of these days I might have to use this on Tezuka as well… _

"You'll have no time to get it. It's placed in your bag's inner pocket isn't it?"

"How did you know about that…?"

"Anything else you want to say?"

There was nothing else to say and Fuji finished with a resigning sigh. For a suitor, Tezuka was also darn manipulative.

A small, contented smile made its way on Tezuka's lips. But it was dark and Fuji didn't see it.

They silently walked through the neighborhood. No stalker emerged in Fuji's sight. Wherever did Eiji get that stupid info?

"I'm still not accepting you." Fuji announced as they reached his home. "You better stop this."

Tezuka's face was still a blank profile to Fuji. But his eyes were not. They were always intent and it made Fuji a bit embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"I'll wait until you're ready to accept me."

**15 - 0**

* * *

"Why are you here today?" Fuji coughed and he felt weak to glare. He couldn't even open his eyes widely nor prevent it from drooping.

"I brought your homework." Tezuka placed his notes and books on the desk near Fuji's bed. He took the chair and settled himself on it. "I also brought you fruits. Your mother is preparing them."

"I thought Eiji will be bringing my homework for today…" He spoke with a hoarse voice brought by his flu. "You've been coming here and doing my homework since I got sick. Go home for today."

"Not until you're in good condition again." Tezuka took Fuji's notebooks and started transferring the notes.

Okay. Fuji was awake and properly annoyed and ready to argue now.

But his inflamed throat promised to make him suffer if he starts speaking some more so he chose to remain calm.

Damn, manipulative, stick-ass, Tezuka…

Fuji sighed and watched as Tezuka concentrated on his task. The way he stroked his pen and turned pages is so refined. He had such long and efficient fingers, Fuji thought while secretly admiring and hating them. It was such a shame that he looked girly and couldn't have thicker fingers and masculine profile as close to what Tezuka had.

"Tezuka… did you ever think that I'm contagious?"

"When I get home, I drink lots of water and take a bath. I eat complete and nutritious meals then take vitamins afterwards."

Fuji laughed, although it was a weak laugh. "Would that be enough? Look, I'm only two feet away from you."

"That'd be enough."

Although Tezuka's face gives nothing, Fuji found it amusing to watch as he answered the questions too sincerely. Dope, he thought.

"When you get infected, I won't come to visit your house nor offer anything in return, would that be fine for you?" Fuji taunted, trying Tezuka's patience. "I won't even give you a phone call. Even if I did, it'll be to congratulate myself for having a day without you." He chuckled evilly. He was so mean to Tezuka and it was stroking his ego.

"Do as you like."

"Are you kidding?"

"I'm not."

Fuji forced a chuckle. "Of course you don't crack jokes. How silly of me." He flapped his hands on the pillow ironically.

Tezuka remained silent. Oh god, Fuji swore he's like a machine.

"Look. My handwriting isn't as neat as yours. I cook bad. And I'm lazy. I won't buy you fruits or anything." He defended in advance, suspecting that Tezuka would be sick anytime soon and wanting to be relieved of guilt as early as possible.

"I don't think so. You get A's in Writing and Home Economics. Teachers praise you because you accomplish quality tasks in time."

Fuji frowned. "I love seeing people suffer." Then he sneezed rudely towards Tezuka, clearly meaning him to get infected.

But Tezuka quickly covered his nose. He took a wet tissue and wiped Fuji's own nose as well. Fuji flinched but Tezuka's hand firmly held his face. He felt awkward at the electric sensation when Tezuka touched him. "I know how much of a sadist you are."

Fuji was irritated on how Tezuka seem to know everything about him. Damn Tezuka and his superior insight. "At least try to get mad."

Tezuka eyes narrowed. "You always try to turn me off."

"Finally, you noticed."

Silence. And it stretched into a time that Fuji was starting to feel sorry for Tezuka...

"...Why?" Tezuka suddenly asked.

"Well..." Fuji clenched his fists onto his bed sheets. He could feel the hot temperature rising up to his face. "Isn't it obvious? I'm not gay."

Tezuka did not answer, not even pause from what he was doing. The lines on his face were ever devoid of any reaction, but Tezuka's downcast eyes tell Fuji that he's finally upset. And now that Fuji just successfully ruined the atmosphere and couldn't think of any more sensible things to say, he just pulled his blankets up to his neck and shifted lower on his bed. A croaky groan escaped from his mouth.

His throat hurt.

Fuji spent the next minutes between staring at the ceiling and closing his eyes.

"Won't your feelings ever change, Tezuka?" He asked, feeling sleepy. "It'll be such as waste," eyes flickering to slumber, "for a really good guy like you…"

And then his eyes closed. As sleep consumed him, he didn't get the chance to know if Tezuka replied or not.

Sleep quickly came and went. When Fuji woke up, he found a note resting on his table.

_I love you. Rest well. _

There was a strange twist at the pit of Fuji's stomach. He kept the note in his drawer and wondered if Tezuka would visit him again. He huffed. If he was a girl, maybe he could give Tezuka a chance. No, it's not just _maybe_; he'd definitely agree to become his girlfriend…

But they were both guys… How could it be possible to be what Tezuka wanted him to be?

**30 - 0 **

To be continued.

Please review. This time it's Tezuka who's going after Fuji. Hope you liked it.


End file.
